Don't Fight This
by AmateurHour87
Summary: People change, life gets in the way... Spashley story! The third and final part to my Spashley story. Picks up after 'Don't Fight It' and 'Don't Fight Us'.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, apologies for the long absence :(**_

 _ **I recently reread a lot of my stories and I'm still struggling for ideas for most, but one day I will finish them all.**_

 ** _This is a new story, but it's also a continuation of two of my favourite stories I've written. The very first story I posted was 'Don't Fight It', then I did a sequel 'Don't Fight Us'... This is part three to that story._**

 _ **I often reread those two stories and I'll admit I got a little carried away with the drama back then, but overall I loved the stories.**_

 _ **Anyway hopefully you'll all enjoy the final part, I've already written a fair bit so updates should be fairly regular.**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

 _ **Amateurhour87**_

* * *

 **ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Big night Ash?"

"Huge night... I got to help organise seating and place cards..."

"I'm so jealous Ashley that sounds so much more exciting than what we were doing"

"Maddy do I need to get the couch cleaned?"

 ** _They're laughing, I'm going to take that as a yes._**

"Ash maybe just give the shower a quick clean as well"

 ** _I don't care if the whole place needs to be cleaned, I'm just happy they've sorted their shit out._**

"I'm happy for you guys"

"Ashley that's cute..."

"Shut up Maddy"

 ** _I don't do cute._**

"How's Kyla trekking?"

"She's good, everything that needed to be organised is organised now..."

"Now all the fun stuff can start"

 ** _We leave for her hens trip tomorrow._**

"Who wants a coffee?"

"I'm okay Maddy..."

"Kirsten?"

"Yes please"

 ** _When she walks away I smile at Kirsten._**

"Was it good?"

"Ash it was amazing"

 ** _Make up sex is the best._**

"How are you feeling Ash?"

"About you and Maddy having amazing sex?"

 ** _I really wish this wasn't still a thing._**

"Okay Kirsten I'm just going to skip the bit where I play dumb and pretend I don't know what you're talking about..."

 ** _This happens every time, i_** ** _t's been nearly five years, but we still talk about it every time she comes to town._**

"She just signed with the Sparks"

 ** _I'm confused, I know very little about basketball._**

"They're the LA based WNBA side..."

 ** _Okay._**

"She's moving back to LA Ash"

 ** _I did not know that._**

"Kirsten I'm not really sure what you're expecting me to say?"

"I'm not expecting you to say anything, I'm just letting you know"

"Okay well I know now and you two are annoying..."

 ** _Maddy's back._**

"There's no great love story here, we don't need to talk about her every time she comes back to LA..."

"Ash it's awkward when she's here right?"

 ** _It's really awkward._**

"So?"

"Have you ever wondered why that is?"

"Kirsten let's swap roles for a second..."

 ** _It's not a normal situation._**

"So you and Maddy break up, but your parents live next door to each other and they're best friends, so every time there's a holiday or a big get together Maddy's there... Would it be awkward?"

"Of course it would be..."

"Exactly"

"Ash you didn't let me finish"

 ** _Here we go._**

"It would be awkward because I'm madly in love with Maddy and I wouldn't want to be in the same place as her if we weren't together"

"It wasn't meant to be Kirsten..."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

 ** _Great now I'm getting tag teamed._**

"Welcome to the conversation Maddy"

 ** _She's laughing._**

"And to answer your question, yeah I do, we've both moved on"

"So why's it awkward?"

"It's awkward because we spent our senior year sleeping together and now we're stuck pretending we're friends, when we sucked at being friends a long time before we sucked at being more than friends"

"So you want nothing to do with her?"

"No..."

 ** _They know that's not what I want._**

"I want a normal friendship with her and you two idiots know that already"

 ** _This isn't the first time we've had this conversation._**

"Because we have this exact same conversation every time she comes back to LA"

"Okay we'll drop it"

"No you won't..."

 ** _I really need to get ready._**

"We'll have the exact same conversation next time she comes to town"

"Ash she's going to be living here again..."

"Okay well I was meant to be at mums an hour ago"

 _ **This conversation's getting old.**_

"Are you two still coming?"

 ** _We need to organise the last few details for Ky's hens trip._**

"We're definitely coming"

 ** _If you had of asked me five years ago, I never would have picked this._**

 ** _I didn't expect everything to turn out the way it did._**

 ** _We were madly in love and I know how it looks. We were seventeen and everyone falls hard in high school, but it was different with us._**

 ** _We grew up together and she was the girl next door, but like so many couples before us, high school got in the way and our lives pulled us in opposite directions._**

* * *

"Hey sweetie"

"Hey..."

 ** _When I get to where she's standing I pull her in for a hug._**

"Are you two already drinking?"

"It's a lovely day outside sweetie and we're making the most of it"

 ** _When I get to Paula I lean down and kiss her cheek._**

"Looking good Paula"

 ** _I was always worried that my relationship with Spencer would effect my relationship with the rest of the Carlins, but it hasn't._**

 ** _We broke up and life carried on like it always does._**

"Where's Maddy?"

"She's probably inside fooling around with Kirsten"

"So the breaks over?"

"It is"

 ** _I'm happy for them._**

 ** _Kirsten and Maddy are my two closest friends._**

"Ashley did you confirm the bus and the accommodation?"

"I did, the bus will be here at eleven and the same bus driver will be bringing us back on Tuesday"

"Does Ky have any idea what's happening?"

"No I just told her to pack enough clothes for three days..."

 ** _She's going to love every second of it._**


	2. Chapter 2

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

 ** _Last night was crazy, the bar was packed and I didn't finish up until well after four._**

 ** _I'm exhausted, this is not how I'd planned on starting this trip._**

"KY'S HERE"

 ** _Shit._**

 ** _I quickly grab as many clothes as I can and throw them in my bag._**

 ** _That will have to do._**

"Hey Ky"

"Ashley you look like shit"

 ** _She always says the sweetest things to me._**

"Ky you're so sweet..."

"Crazy night?"

"The bar was packed..."

"Ash that's awesome"

 ** _It's awesome because I own the bar, but getting up early after you've worked a big night isn't so great._**

"Are you excited Ky?"

"I'm anxious"

 ** _That's hilarious._**

"You're going to love it Ky"

* * *

 ** _This always happens when I know she's going to be somewhere I'm going to be. I'm not sure why, but it happens every time._**

 ** _I get stuck on memory lane and I can't stop thinking about everything that's happened._**

 ** _As I sit here driving the same route I've driven hundreds of times before I can't stop thinking about the day she left for college._**

 ** _We were all standing outside saying our goodbyes and when she finally got to me, I didn't know what to expect._**

 ** _We'd been broken up for months, but I'd promised her we'd stay friends and I cared about her too much not to follow through._**

 ** _So for three months we suffered through the most incredibly awkward friendship._**

 ** _How can you go back to being friends with someone when you were so much more?_**

 ** _So I just stood there and when she finally got to me, there was nothing more to say._**

 ** _She just hugged me and when she did it felt different._**

 ** _For the first time in months it wasn't awkward, it felt like a massive weight was being lifted off my shoulders, I could finally move on._**

"Did you guys order a party bus?"

 ** _When I look over at Ky she has the biggest smile on her face._**

"Ash you ordered me a pink party bus?"

"Surprise"

 ** _I did not know it was pink._**

"That's so awesome"

 ** _When I hop out of the car I move so I'm standing next to Maddy._**

"Did we know it was pink?"

 ** _She's laughing._**

"We did"

"Well played Maddy"

 ** _I would never have picked a pink party bus._**

"It looks hilarious"

 ** _We're slightly later than we'd planned so everyone's already waiting on the bus._**

"COME ON LADIES, LET'S GO"

"I'll be one second I'm just going to drop my keys inside"

 ** _I'm only gone a second and when I walk back outside I notice her straight away._**

 ** _She's talking to Kirsten and Maddy._**

"ASHLEY... MUM WANTS MORE DRINKS FOR THE ROAD"

 ** _I guess that means I'm going back inside._**

"Did you forget something sweetie?"

"Mum wants more alcohol"

 ** _He's laughing._**

"Of course she does... Here"

 ** _I'm not a big fan of wine, but it will have to do._**

"Thanks dad..."

"Have a good weekend sweetie and be safe"

"We will"

* * *

"Ashley you look like shit"

 ** _What a lovely welcoming._**

"Thank you mother"

 ** _She's laughing._**

"Hello everyone..."

 _ **Paula, Kathy and mum are the first ones I see.**_

"I'm loving the pink bus Ashley..."

"Paula I knew you'd approve"

 ** _She's laughing._**

"It's very stylish"

 ** _When the bus starts to move, I stumble._**

"I'm going to move before I fall down"

 _ **As I continue down the bus I greet everyone the same way and then I get to Spencer.**_

 _ **I don't want it to be weird between us, but there's a lot of history.**_

"Hi..."

 _ **She's hugging me.**_

 _ **So far, so good.**_

"Hey"

 _ **When I pull back she's smiling.**_

"You look exhausted..."

"Spencer you're the third person today who's told me I look like shit..."

 ** _I laugh so she knows I'm not being serious._**

"Ashley you never look like shit..."

 ** _Yep, it's awkward._**

"You look great"

"You too"

 _ **When Maddy appears next to us, I'm relieved, she's a good friend.**_

"These are the moments I treasure the most..."

 _ **She's hugging us both.**_

"The good old days"

"Maddy you're an idiot"

 ** _She is an idiot, but I owe her one._**

"Spencer a little birdie told me you've signed with the Sparks?"

"A little birdie?"

"Okay we may have googled you the other day"

"We?"

 ** _When she looks over at me I shrug my shoulders._**

 ** _I definitely didn't google her._**

"Kirsten and I... Ashley doesn't google you"

 _ **Maddy was being very helpful before, now she's contributing to the weird.**_

"So is it true?"

"I haven't signed yet, but I am going to"

 ** _When she looks back over at me her eyes lock on mine._**

"Spencer that's awesome..."

"I'm going to grab a drink"

* * *

"That wasn't very smooth Ash..."

"Ashley doesn't google you?"

 ** _She's laughing._**

"Ash I was the knife slicing through all of that tension..."

"Maddy I feel like you were the giant wooden spoon stirring it all up"


	3. Chapter 3

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Are you not eating?"

"I'm just going to grab snacks for the road, you?"

"I was thinking the same thing"

 ** _When she sits down opposite me I force a smile._**

"Ash it's weird right?"

"A little"

 ** _I don't want it to be._**

"Ash every time I come back to LA someone in this crazy little group of ours asks me about you..."

 ** _It's good to know I'm not the only one that happens to._**

"It's usually mum"

 ** _That makes sense._**

"Anyway when I actually see you I feel uncomfortable, not because I'm actually seeing you, it's more that it feels like there's an audience watching our every move"

 ** _I know the feeling well._**

"Spencer the exact same thing happens to me every time you come to town, but it's Maddy, Kirsten and Kyla..."

"So we agree it's annoying?"

"We definitely agree"

 ** _It's very annoying._**

"Ash we broke up nearly five years ago, it shouldn't still be weird..."

"I agree"

 ** _I couldn't agree more._**

"Are you seeing anyone?"

 ** _Okay it's weird again, it's very, very weird._**

"Ash you're being weird again..."

"Spencer you just made it weird"

"No I didn't"

"You don't ask your ex that..."

"Why?"

"It's weird..."

"It's only weird if you're not friends with your ex, but we're friends"

"Spencer I wouldn't describe what he have as friendship"

 ** _When she pauses I'm not sure how she's going to react._**

"You don't consider me your friend?"

 ** _It's complicated._**

"I was having this exact same conversation yesterday..."

"With Kirsten and Maddy?"

 ** _I really need to think things through before I speak?_**

 ** _Why would I volunteer that bit of information?_**

"What did you say to them?"

 ** _Shit._**

"Spencer we don't need to talk about this..."

"I think we do"

 ** _We really don't._**

"I'm going to go grab those snacks"

 ** _When I try to hop up she grabs my arm._**

"Ashley please..."

"Spencer I don't want to sit here and talk about this..."

 ** _I should of stayed inside with the others._**

"Because we spent a whole year doing this..."

 ** _When I wave my hand between us she let's go of my other arm._**

"And it never got us anywhere"

 ** _Talking about this isn't going to help._**

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you..."

"I'm not upset Spencer"

 ** _This sucks._**

"Ashley I've only seen you a couple of times a year since I left..."

"And that's enough for you to consider us friends?"

"Ash it's not as black and white as that..."

"Why can't it be?"

"We've been living in different cities and I haven't been able to see a lot of people..."

 ** _When she says that I shake my head._**

"Did you spend your senior year sleeping with those other people as well?"

 ** _I'm not expecting her to answer._**

"Did you spend your whole senior year in a messed up relationship with those other people as well?"

"Ashley..."

"You did all of that with me right?... but I'm still in that same category as all of them?"

"No of course you're not..."

"Spencer I'm just going to go and grab those snacks"

 ** _This time when I hop up she doesn't stop me._**


	4. Chapter 4

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Is it safe for me to sit?"

 ** _When I look up she's smiling._**

"Spencer I'm sorry I didn't get any sleep last night and I'm grumpier than usual"

 ** _I overreacted._**

"It's okay I was nervous and the words weren't coming out how I wanted them to"

 ** _When she says that I smile._**

"So Ash I was thinking and you don't have to agree, but I was kind of hoping we could talk before we get to Vegas"

 ** _Okay._**

"I just don't want this to be a thing and I know if we don't clear the air now I'm going to be tip toeing around you all week and I don't want that..."

"I don't want that either"

 ** _So far, so good._**

"So I'm just going to go from the start"

 _ **That's probably best.**_

"Firstly, I'm really sorry for everything that happened back then, I wasn't in a good place and I dragged you down with me"

"Spencer we both made mistakes..."

"Yeah but I was more at fault then you ever were"

 _ **She's smiling.**_

"Just agree Ashley..."

"Okay"

 _ **If she insists.**_

I never wanted to leave LA..."

 ** _She didn't?_**

"I wanted to go to USC, but those last few months of high school were horrible and I just knew that it wasn't going to get any better if I stayed in LA, so I accepted the scholarship to UNC"

 _ **I thought she wanted to leave.**_

"Ashley when you finally ended it, I didn't want to agree, but I knew I had to..."

 _ **It wasn't working.**_

"We couldn't keep going the way we were"

 ** _Our relationship was toxic._**

 ** _We loved hard, but we fought harder._**

"But I needed you in my life and I was scared, so I asked you to make that stupid promise..."

 _ **I'm glad she thinks it was stupid as well.**_

"Ashley I just didn't want to lose my friend as well"

"I didn't want to lose you either Spencer, but we needed time apart"

"I know and I'm really sorry about that as well..."

"Spencer I can't let you take responsibility for everything that went wrong with us, I made mistakes as well..."

"Yeah but I contributed a lot more to our problems than you ever did"

"You're right"

 _ **We're both laughing.**_

 _ **This is going a lot better than I thought it would.**_

"Anyway when I left all I could think about was you and I sat on that plane for hours thinking about every little thing we'd been through and it made me so angry... I just couldn't get past it"

 _ **It wasn't easy for me either.**_

"So when I got to Chapel Hill I promised myself it would be different and it was..."

 _ **She's smiling.**_

"But I still always thought about you and I guess there was this part of me that hoped one day we'd figure everything out"

"Spencer we weren't good for each other..."

"I know but it didn't stop me from hoping that one day we would be good for each other"

 _ **I'd be lying if I said I hadn't had the same thoughts, but it was such a long time ago.**_

"Ashley I used to sit in my dorm room and stare at your number..."

 _ **I used to think about contacting her as well, but I never knew what to say.**_

"I wanted to hit the call button so many times Ash, but I couldn't do it and before I knew it, it was Thanksgiving and we hadn't spoken in months"

 _ **I was so nervous when I heard that she was coming back for Thanksgiving.**_

 _ **So I woke up early and started drinking,**_ _ **the alcohol eased my nerves.**_

"But then I walked into your house and you were so normal, it was like we hadn't gone through everything we'd been through"

 _ **I must be a really good actress, because I was freaking out.**_

"So I put on this big act and it sucked because I wanted you back so badly Ashley, but you'd moved on and I needed to as well"

 ** _We weren't right for each other._**

"So when I got back to Chapel Hill I threw everything I had into basketball, I was training like crazy and I started getting interest from scouts..."

 _ **I watched the live stream when she got drafted.**_

 _ **I know nothing about basketball, but I knew enough to know it was a big deal.**_

 _ **I was happy for her.**_

"I let basketball take over my life and it was the perfect distraction"

 _ **I started gigging a lot when she left, the gigs were my distraction.**_

"It helped me move on Ashley and I do wish I could go back and change certain things, like not calling you and keeping in touch, but it was too hard back then and then us not talking became normal"

 _ **She's right, it did become normal.**_

 _ **I wish it didn't, but it did.**_

"Ashley I should never have let so much time pass, because I do want you in my life..."

 ** _I want her in my life as well._**

"And I want us to get to the point where we are able to be friends again and we can laugh about how fucking stupid we were back then"

"Spencer I like to blame our age..."

 _ **Let's laugh about it now, w**_ ** _e've both moved on and we're different people now._**

 ** _It's time to let it all go._**

"Ash I like to think puberty contributed a lot to our moods"

 _ **When she says that I laugh.**_

"The sex was good though..."

"Ash the sex was amazing"

 _ **I would have encouraged this conversation a long time ago if I knew it was going to go like this.**_

 _ **But our history had me worried it would go differently.**_

"So how have you been Ashley?"

"I've been good..."

"Mum said you opened some sort of bar?"

"Yeah it's a live music venue in West Hollywood"

 _ **It's a lot of work, but it's worth it.**_

"That's awesome Ashley"

"Spencer you should come by some time"

 _ **This is me making an effort.**_

"I'd like that Ashley"

 _ **I reach over and grab two beers out of the cooler.**_

"Here..."

 _ **When I pass her one she smiles.**_

"What are we drinking to Ash?"

"Making an effort..."

 _ **This conversation's the start we needed.**_

"Friendship"


	5. Chapter 5

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Here sweetie I grabbed you a cocktail..."

"Thank you mother"

 ** _When she lies down next to me I smile._**

"Mum is that a new bikini?"

"It is, we went shopping"

 ** _She looks great._**

"How was shopping?"

"It was fun, you should see the new bikini Spencer bought"

 ** _When she says that I laugh._**

"Mum that was very subtle"

 ** _Even she's laughing._**

"You guys seemed to have a good conversation on the bus earlier?"

"Mum you spend too much time with Paula"

 ** _This is straight out of the Paula Carlin playbook._**

"Am I not allowed to show an interest in my daughters life?"

 ** _She's grinning._**

"Because I was overweight and had a bad back for nine months so I could give birth to you"

"Okay I'll bite..."

"Does that mean you're going to actually talk about this with me?"

"Mother I'm in a good mood and you brought me a nice cocktail, so we can talk about this if you'd like"

 ** _We never talk about stuff like this._**

"Ashley you haven't had a girlfriend since Spencer..."

 ** _I guess we're getting straight into it._**

"And you were really down when she left for college..."

"Can i just interrupt for one second?"

 ** _She's obviously been wanting to ask me about this for a while._**

"Why are we having this chat now mum, it's been nearly five years?"

"She's moving back to LA"

 ** _It doesn't change anything._**

"Mum we've both moved on..."

"Have you?"

 ** _I have._**

"There haven't been any girls since you two dated..."

"There's been girls mum, I just haven't introduced them to you"

 ** _When I wink at her she laughs._**

"Look we were together a long time ago and I do really care about her mum, but there's nothing between us anymore"

"I just want you to be happy Ashley"

"I know and I am"

 ** _She's smiling._**

"Spencer and I are in a good place now"

* * *

 ** _I have no idea where the others are, but mum and I have been at the pool drinking all afternoon and we're a little tipsy._**

"Sweetie we need to upgrade the pool at home"

 _ **I think that's a great idea.**_

"We should employ some hot waitresses..."

"Waiters Ashley, I like waiters"

 ** _Today's been really fun._**

"So what's the plan for tonight?"

"Dinner and then wherever the night takes us"

 ** _This trip's going to be crazy._**

"Ashley I'm keen for some roulette and blackjack"

"The blackjack tables near the main entrance have stripper poles, I'll be visiting there regularly..."

"Why am I not surprised?"

 ** _Where did she come from?_**

"Spencer join us"

 ** _When she sits down on the edge of my lounge chair I smile._**

"Have you two been down here all afternoon?"

"Not all afternoon, but a large portion of it..."

"You're burning Ash"

 ** _When I touch my shoulder it's a little warmer than usual._**

"Spencer would you like a cocktail?"

"I'd love a cocktail Christine"

 ** _I see mum a lot when we're back in LA, but this afternoon is the first time we've hung out together, just the two of us, in a really long time._**

"I'll be right back"

"Christine I can get it"

"Spencer don't be ridiculous..."

 ** _When she springs to her feet I laugh._**

"It's okay I need to get up anyway"

 ** _She thinks the waiters cute._**

"Spencer she wants to go and flirt with the waiter..."

"He's very cute Ashley and if you weren't so into boobies I'd set you two up"

 _ **When mum walks away I move so I'm sitting next to her.**_

"Ash your mum just said boobies..."

 _ **I love her smile.**_

 _ **I'm not sure why I'm thinking about that right now, but she really does have a great smile.**_

"I know it was disturbing"

"Here..."

 _ **When she passes me my shirt I smile.**_

"You're burnt"


	6. Chapter 6

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"The others are all heading back to Caesars, I told them we'd catch up..."

"Ash we can go now if you want?"

"I don't mind staying"

 _ **When I move so I'm leaning against the railing she looks over at me.**_

"So is this your first time in Vegas?"

 _ **There was a time when we knew everything about each other and I didn't have to ask these questions.**_

"No I was actually here last November with some of the girls from the team... you?"

"We drove up for Maddy's 21st earlier in the year"

 _ **You can't grow up in LA, turn 21 and not visit Las Vegas.**_

"That would have been wild..."

"It was"

 _ **I don't remember a lot of it.**_

"Spencer I think this is the big finale"

 _ **When she looks back over at the fountains I smile.**_

 _ **We need to go on more vacations, because every time we do, we sort everything out.**_

 _ **First we went on the cruise and that ended with us in a relationship.**_

 _ **Then we went to the snow and got back together.**_

 _ **Now we're in Vegas and we've gone from awkward small talks at family gathering's to a comfortable friendship we haven't had in years.**_

"I could stand here all night..."

"Spencer you're not going to are you?"

 ** _There's no alcohol here and I'm sobering up._**

"Ash they turn them off at twelve..."

 ** _She's laughing._**

"And no I'm not going to stand here until twelve"

"Well that's a relief..."

 ** _It's only eleven._**

"I'm sobering up and this is the only place in Vegas that doesn't have alcohol"

"This is it..."

 _ **She's loving these fountains and**_ _ **I can see the appeal, but there's only so long I can stand here.**_

"We can walk now Ash"

 _ **Yes.**_

"Spencer can you imagine choreographing all of that?"

"Yeah how cool would it be..."

"I was thinking it would be annoying"

 _ **When I look over at her she's smiling.**_

"So Ash are you excited about the wedding?"

"I'm excited now it's all organised..."

"Have you not been enjoying your maid of honour duties?"

 _ **She's grinning.**_

"Spencer I've spent a lot of time looking at seating charts and making place cards..."

"You made place cards?"

 _ **I didn't really contribute much.**_

"It depends on your definition of making place cards, because I was definitely there when they were being made and I touched them, but Ky did most of the work..."

 _ **I basically just sat there and played on my phone.**_

"And dress shopping, how did that go?"

"It was sooooo much fun"

 _ **When she laughs it makes me laugh.**_

"I'm joking Spencer... It's been really good and Ky's always super organised, so that helps..."

"Are you happy with your dress?"

"Spencer are you happy with yours?

 _ **We both have to wear it.**_

"Yeah, I really like it..."

"It's definitely better than what I thought she was going to pick..."

 _ **Kyla loves pink.**_

"I thought she was going to make us all wear pink"

"Yeah that wouldn't have been good"

 _ **Everything seems so much closer than it actually is in this city.**_

 _ **They make you detour through all the casinos and the shops and i**_ _ **t makes your trip a lot longer than it needs to be.**_

"So Spencer where did you stay when you were here last?"

"We actually stayed at the Bellagio..."

"Can you hear the fountains up in your room?"

 _ **That would be really annoying.**_

"I thought we'd be able to, but you couldn't hear anything when you were in the rooms and our rooms looked out at them..."

"You really love those fountains don't you!?"

"Don't be a hater Ashley, the fountains are cool"

 _ **When she bumps her shoulder into mine I smile.**_

"Okay I'll admit it, they are kind of cool"

* * *

"What are you drinking Spencer?"

"I'll go a long island iced tea and I'm paying..."

"That works for me"

 _ **When the waiter gets to where we're standing I order two long island iced teas.**_

"Kirsten and Maddy are at the blackjack table..."

 _ **I'm not a big gambler, but I'll participate if there's girls dancing around poles.**_

"Ash are you going to play?"

"Of course, you can't come to Vegas and not waste your money on silly card games"

"That's true"

 _ **The waiters back with our drinks.**_

"Thanks for the drink..."

"You're welcome"

 _ **When we start walking I can't help but smile.**_

 _ **This is what I've wanted for years.**_

 _ **Normality and friendship.**_

"Here they are..."

"Are you winning Maddy?"

"Spencer how can I lose"

 _ **That's hilarious.**_

"But yes I am winning..."

"Are you hitting or sitting?"

"Hitting"

 _ **When the dealer turns over an eight she celebrates.**_

"Twenty one..."

"It's such an easy game"

 _ **When she says that we all laugh.**_

"Sit down ladies..."

 _ **You don't have to ask me twice.**_

"The more the merrier"


	7. Chapter 7

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Spencer have you texted her yet?"

"You're up Maddy..."

"Don't dodge my question"

 ** _I've never had this much fun playing a silly card game before._**

"Hit..."

"Eighteen?"

"I'll stay"

 ** _Eighteen's decent._**

"Good girl Spencer..."

"Maddy I'm checking my emails"

 ** _When she shows us her phone I'm a little confused._**

"Spencer email her..."

"No way"

"Text her..."

"No"

"Give me your phone and I'll call her..."

"Maddy you're annoyingly persistent"

 ** _What am I missing!?_**

"I'm being a good friend..."

"You're being an annoying friend"

"Spencer you need to up your game and I can help you"

"Maddy how would you know anything about my game?"

"Leopards can't change their spots Spencer"

 ** _The dealer just dealt me another ace, fingers crossed a picture card follows._**

"Blackjack"

 ** _Yes._**

"Nice hand Ash"

"Thank you Kirsten"

 ** _I could sit here all night._**

"Ashley?"

"Yes Madison?"

 ** _Can't she see I'm busy winning money?_**

"Were you impressed with Spencer's game?"

 ** _When I look over at Spencer she's smiling._**

"Yeah Ashley were you impressed with my game?"

"I'm impressed with this game"

 ** _When I collect my winnings off the table she laughs._**

"Spencer you have a history of not telling girls how you really feel..."

"Maddy I also have a history of being overly sensitive, but you're still having this conversation with me"

 ** _That's hilarious._**

"I'm being a good friend..."

"You're in a long term relationship Maddy, so I'm not sure your game is fresh enough for this one"

 ** _I really like this new Spencer._**

 ** _Well I'm not even sure if she's new, I just know she's a lot different than she was back in high school._**

"Spencer what's her name?"

"Molly..."

"Really!?"

"No"

 ** _Molly's a horrible name, she's lucky her name isn't Molly._**

"Spencer I'm going to drop it, but if you like the girl, tell her how you feel"

"I'm on top of it Maddy..."

"You could really be on top of it... if you tell her how you feel"

 ** _When Maddy's attention moves to Kirsten I turn so I'm facing Spencer._**

"She does have a point Spencer..."

"Really Ash!?"

"Yeah I'll help you write the message"

 ** _She's laughing._**

"You want to help me write a message to the girl I like?"

"Yeah I can endorse you..."

"Okay"

 ** _I was not expecting her to say okay._**

"Start writing Ash..."

 ** _When she passes me her phone I'm a little rattled, I wasn't expecting her to say yes._**

"I'm going to race to the bathroom while you start writing"

"I'm on it Spencer"

 ** _When she walks away Maddy and Kirsten start laughing._**

"Well I didn't expect her to say yes..."

"Here pass me the phone Ash, I'll write the message"

"No way Mads"

 ** _I'm definitely writing this._**

* * *

"Okay Ash let me see this masterpiece"

 _ **When I hand her back her phone she's smiling.**_

"Hello attractive girl I fancy that isn't Molly..."

 ** _She's laughing._**

"I'm really shy and I never tell girls when I like them..."

 ** _It's a really great message._**

 ** _I'm glad she's enjoying it._**

"But I think you're cute and we should totally hook up sometime and make sweet passionate love"

 ** _Okay I may have gone a little over the top with that bit._**

"Yours sincerely Spencer Carlin xxxo"

 ** _I have a really stupid smirk on my face._**

"It's perfect Ash and I love the formal ending"

"I'm glad you like it..."

"I love it"

 _ **It still amazes me how much everything's changed in one day.**_

 _ **I never thought we'd be sitting here at 2AM at a blackjack table in Vegas, joking about this.**_

"I really love the three kisses and the hug at the end"

"Spencer you've got to give at least one hug"

"Especially when you're giving three kisses..."

"Exactly"

 _ **When she slips her phone back into her pocket I laugh.**_

"Did the other two sneak upstairs?"

"Yeah they're back in the honeymoon stage"

 _ **I need sleep.**_

"Spencer should we call it a night as well?"

"Yeah I'm exhausted"

 _ **I don't plan on waking up until at least twelve.**_

"So what happened with Kirsten and Maddy?"

"They were on a break"

 _ **It wasn't a very long break, but it felt like forever.**_

"That sucks Ashley..."

"Yeah but they're fine now"

 _ **They just needed time apart to regroup.**_

"It was just a build up of little issues that eventually exploded..."

"Those two are perfect for each other"

 _ **They really are.**_

"Spencer I couldn't agree more"

 _ **They've been together a really long time now and I can't see them ever not being together.**_

"What level are you Ash?"

"Fourteen"

"Are we all on fourteen?"

"I think so"

 _ **When she steps into the elevator I hit the close door button.**_

"Today's been fun Ash"

 _ **When I look over at her she's smiling.**_

"It has... I'm glad it's not weird anymore"

"Ash I think we've flown right past that weird stage"

 _ **We really have.**_

"Well I'm to the left..."

 _ **When she steps out of the elevator I turn so I'm facing her.**_

"And I'm this way"

 _ **She's pointing in the opposite direction.**_

"Go send that message Spencer"

 _ **She's laughing.**_

"Ash I might alter it slightly before I send it"

"That's probably wise"

 _ **When she hugs me, I hug her back.**_

"Goodnight Ashley..."

"Goodnight Spencer"


	8. Chapter 8

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Ash are you looking at what I'm looking at?"

 ** _Her body is incredible._**

"I am"

 ** _I'm human and I love women._**

 ** _How can I not look?_**

"Ash she's always been hot, but her body right now is..."

 ** _Amazing?_**

 ** _Out of this world?_**

"Incredible"

 ** _That works as well._**

"Ash are you sure you don't want to go there again?"

"I'm sure..."

 ** _She's always been really attractive and Maddy's right she looks incredible, but that doesn't change anything._**

"We're better off apart Mads"

 ** _I honestly mean that, but that doesn't mean I can't sit here and perve._**

"Where did Kirsten go?"

 ** _They're usually joint at the hip._**

"She went to grab drinks"

 ** _We should have made this trip longer._**

 _ **Two nights isn't long enough.**_

"While we're on the topic of Kirsten, our sex life right now is incredible..."

 ** _When I look over at her she's smiling._**

"And we've always had a really great sex life Ash, but these last few days have been crazy"

"Maddy why are you down here with me, when you could be up in your room with her?"

"We're being social..."

"Kirsten made you get up, didn't she?"

 ** _She's laughing._**

"Ash I tried every trick in the book"

 ** _Maddy's so whipped._**

"Drinks?"

"Kirsten take Maddy back upstairs..."

 _ **When she passes me my drink I wink at her.**_

"Mads were you just talking about our sex life?"

"Yeah but it's Ashley and that's allowed"

 _ **I know so much about their relationship, that**_ _ **I sometimes feel like I'm in it.**_

"That's true"

 _ **I'm their third wheel.**_

"Last night was wild Ash"

 _ **I don't need to know details.**_

"It really was and then Kirsten put her clothes back on and came down here"

 _ **When she says that I laugh.**_

"Maddy we've been together five years..."

"And?"

"And we can have sex whenever we want, I want to enjoy the pool"

 _ **Spencer's walking over.**_

"I grabbed you a cocktail Spencer..."

"Thanks Kirsten"

"Spencer don't commit to a long term relationship..."

 _ **She looks really confused.**_

"Because when you do your girlfriend gradually starts losing her appreciation for your vagina..."

 _ **Kirsten's laughing.**_

"And then they start turning down really good sex for obnoxiously large pools"

"I'll keep that in mind Maddy"

 _ **When Spencer moves so she's lying on the chair next to mine, I turn so I'm facing her.**_

"How's the water?"

"It's pretty amazing"

 _ **If I wasn't so comfortable, I'd get in.**_

"You're looking good Spencer, professional sport is treating you well..."

"You're a special character Ash"

 _ **I'm going to take that as a compliment.**_

"Spencer we tried and we failed, but that doesn't mean I can't lie here and appreciate the way you look"

 _ **She's hot.**_

"Friends check out friends all the time..."

"We'll be back in a bit"

 _ **When Maddy and Kirsten walk by hand in hand I smile.**_

"Nicely played Maddy"

 _ **She's laughing.**_

"Ash we're swimming when we get back..."

"Okay boss"

 _ **They're going upstairs, I'm so proud.**_

"So Spencer did you text that girl?"

"No..."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, a text feels really..."

"Easy?"

"I was going to say thoughtless..."

"Why?"

"I don't know Ash..."

 _ **She's smiling.**_

"It just does"

"What's she like?"

 _ **She's not answering.**_

"Does she play basketball?"

 _ **Still nothing.**_

"Come on Spencer I need details..."

"She doesn't play basketball"

"That's good"

"Why is that good?"

"Jocks shouldn't date jocks"

"I'm not a jock..."

"Okay you aren't a jock, but still"

 ** _She's super talented, but it's never gone to her head._**

 ** _She's always really modest and talks herself down._**

 ** _She's definitely not a jock._**

"So you really like this girl, right?"

 ** _It's pretty obvious she does._**

"I do..."

"Spencer did you bring your phone down with you?"

"I did"

 _ **She should have lied.**_

"Grab it"

"Ash you're being annoying..."

"I'm being helpful"

 _ **I'm a very helpful person.**_

"Come on Spencer grab it..."

 _ **She's actually getting it.**_

"Good, now I'll shut up so you can write"

 _ **I'm a great wing women.**_

"Ash I appreciate your support, but I've got this..."

"Go get her tiger"

 _ **When she starts writing I smile.**_

 _ **This trip has been great for so many reasons.**_

 _ **I've been super busy with work lately, so it's good to get away and relax.**_

 _ **It's Ky's hens trip and she's been having a blast.**_

 _ **Everyone's been getting along really well and we're in this incredible hotel.**_

 _ **It's been the perfect trip.**_

"I'm going to go charge this"

 ** _She's hopping up._**

"Spencer did you send it?"

 ** _She's laughing._**

"Ash you're very persistent..."

"Just hit the little send button"

 ** _She'll thank me later._**

"I'll be back..."

"Hit the send button Spencer"

 ** _She's walking away._**

"I'm going to Ash, I'm just going to make some quick adjustments"

 ** _That's what I like to hear._**

"I'll be back"

 _ **She's only been gone a couple of minutes, when my phone beeps.**_

 _ **Shit.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

 _ **I'm having text regret, t**_ _ **his wasn't the plan.**_

 _ **I actually didn't come here with a plan, but if I had of, it wouldn't have been this.**_

 _ **Now I'm stuck and there's only so long I can stand here and avoid her.**_

 _"Ashley I've loved you since I was sixteen and this isn't how I wanted to do this, but there's no other girl, it's always been you"_

 _ **I've lost count of how many times I've read that message.**_

 _ **Why would I send her a message!?**_

 _ **Sending her a text isn't the right way to bring this up.**_

 _"Spencer can we talk?"_

 _ **I knew when I was sending it that it was a long shot.**_

 _ **We haven't been in each others lives for nearly five years.**_

 _ **Why would someone as great Ashley still be in love with me?**_

 _ **I treated her like shit.**_

 _"Which room are you staying in?"_

 _ **I wasn't in a good place in high school and I took her for granted.**_

 _"Spencer please"_

 _ **She sent the last message well over an hour ago and I know it's not fair that I'm not responding, but I need time to regroup.**_

 _ **I know she doesn't feel the same way anymore.**_

 _ **If she did why would she sit there and encourage me to text other girls?**_

 _ **I want her in my life and it's going to really suck when she tells me we can only be friends.**_

 _ **That's why I'm still standing here,**_ _ **I'm delaying the inevitable.**_

"Sweetie what are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Hey..."

 ** _They've been shopping._**

"Have you three been shopping again?"

"Sweetie it's the best thing about Las Vegas"

 ** _The shopping here is really good._**

"Where are the others?"

"They were at the pool when I saw them last..."

"That's where we're heading"

 _ **I'm going to steer clear of that pool for a while.**_

"What did you buy mum?"

 ** _I'm kind of relieved Christine and Kathy are distracted by the fountains._**

 ** _My head's all over the shop at the moment._**

"I just bought some tops and Christine and Kathy bought outfits for tonight"

 ** _A couple of hours ago I was looking forward to tonight, now I'm dreading it._**

"So why are you out here by yourself?"

"I was at the pool and I thought I'd sneak off and get something to eat, then the fountains started..."

"They're great aren't they?"

 _ **I love them.**_

 _ **I'm not sure why I like them so much, but I do.**_

"Did you want to go and grab something to eat with your mum?"

"Sure..."

"I'll just quickly see if Christine and Kathy are hungry"

 _ **I'm incredibly lucky,**_ _ **I have a really great family and really supportive parents.**_

 _ **But when I left LA for college, I left them behind as well and I haven't been able to see them as much as I'd like.**_

"It's just the two of us sweetie..."

"Sounds good mum, where do you want to go?"

 _ **I'm not actually hungry, it's just the first thing I could think of.**_

 _ **I didn't want to tell her I was out here avoiding Ashley.**_

"Let's just walk and we'll stumble upon something"

 _ **Sounds like a plan.**_

"We'll see you two back at the pool..."

"Don't be too long ladies, there's cocktails waiting for you"

 _ **Christine's great.**_

"We'll be quick Christine, I promise"

* * *

"So Spencer have you heard back from your manager?"

"Yeah, I can sign whenever I'm ready..."

"Did you get good terms?"

"I got the maximum I'm entitled to, so yeah"

"That's great sweetie"

 _ **It's going to be weird playing for another team, but I've really missed LA and it will be good to be home again.**_

"So now you're signing you can get your surgery?"

"Yeah, we spoke with the Sparks doctor and they're going to book me in straight away"

 _ **I need to get my knee cleaned out.**_

"That's great sweetie, everything's finally working out?"

 _ **Not everything.**_

"Yeah, I managed to play the season in China and now I'll have five or six weeks to recover before the first game, depending on when I get my surgery done"

 _ **I'll organise for the surgery to get done straight after Ky and Aiden's wedding.**_

 ** _I need every day I can get to recover._**

"So hopefully I recover quickly and I'm fresh and ready to go for the first game"

"I can't wait sweetie"

 _ **Mum's always been really supportive of my career.**_

 _ **She never wanted me to leave LA for college, but she still supported me when I did.**_

"I've really missed you Spencer..."

"I've missed you too mum"

 _ **It's really hard when you're away from home all of the time, e**_ _ **specially when you're in a foreign city playing in a country like China.**_

 _ **You don't understand their language and you spend your days listening to translators.**_

 _ **It gets lonely, but the money's too good to refuse.**_

 ** _There's no money in the WNBA._**

"So Spencer why were you really standing outside the Bellagio alone?"

"Mum am I that obvious?"

"Spencer it doesn't matter how long you travel for or where you end up, I'm always going to be able to read you like a book"

 _ **When she says that I smile.**_

"I was avoiding Ashley"

 _ **The old Spencer never would have admitted that.**_

"I thought you two were getting along?"

"We were, we were getting along really well until about an hour ago"

 _ **Then I stuffed it up.**_

"Last night Maddy, Kirsten and I were hanging out at the bar and they started asking if there were any girls I was interested in..."

 _ **I may as well get straight to the point.**_

"After a while I gave in and said yes and then they started encouraging me to tell her..."

"You like a girl?"

"Mum I love Ashley, Ashley's the girl..."

"Okay that makes more sense"

 _ **I've always been in love with Ashley.**_

"They were pretty persistent mum and then they brought it again up when Ashley was around"

 _ **I'm going to be using mum as a shield later.**_

 _ **I know it's immature, but Ashley makes me nervous, she always has.**_

"So then Ash joined in and started encouraging me to message the girl, not knowing the girl was her and I brushed it off at first, but then this morning we were at the pool and she brought it up again... She was going on and on about me messaging this girl I liked and I just gave in and sent a message to her"

 _ **I wish I could go back in time and**_ _ **stop myself from sending that message.**_

"What did she say?"

"Mum I didn't send it when I was sitting next to her"

 _ **I'm not that stupid.**_

"I lied and said I needed to go charge my phone and then I sent it..."

"And now you're avoiding her?"

"Mum I've been in love with her since I was sixteen and I've spent all these years away from LA, but I still come back and feel the exact same way about her"

 _ **It's never going to go away,**_ _ **I'm always going to love her.**_

"And it sucks because we finally spoke properly yesterday and sorted everything out, but now I've gone and ruined it..."

"How do you know you've ruined it?"

 _ **I just do.**_

"Spencer she might feel the same way..."

"Mum if she felt the same way she wouldn't sit there and encourage me to text other girls"

 _ **I know she's not going to feel the same way.**_

"She's made it pretty clear she's moved on and I should have just let it go"

 _ **Now I've made everything complicated.**_

"Sweetie you're being too hard on yourself"

 _ **I'm not.**_

"How was it ever going to work mum?"

 _ **It was never going to achieve anything.**_

"I've spent all these years away and every time we've seen each other over the years she's been really friendly, but it's always been weird..."

 _ **Probably a lot weirder for me than for her.**_

"Then yesterday we talk about it and we finally get to a good place and I go and send that stupid message"

 _ **I'm an idiot.**_

"Look it probably wasn't the best way to bring it up, but you can't just pretend with her if that's how you really feel"

"It's how I've always felt mum..."

"I know"

 _ **We haven't spoken about this recently, but it has come up over the years.**_

 _ **How could it not?**_

 _ **I haven't had a proper girlfriend since I was Ashley.**_

 _ **There's been other girls, but I've never wanted to pursue anything serious with any of them.**_

"Sweetie you know how I felt when all your college acceptance letters came in"

"Mum I had to go..."

"You didn't have to go sweetie, but I get why you did"

 _ **When my USC college acceptance letter arrived, we celebrated, because that was the dream.**_

 _ **But then everything changed and I realised I needed a fresh start, so I accepted UNC's offer.**_

 _ **Mum wanted me to stay in LA, but I knew I had to leave.**_

"It really sucks mum, because I didn't want this to be a thing..."

 ** _It's going to be awkward again._**

"Now it's going to be awkward again and that's not what I want"

"Spencer let's go..."

"You haven't finished your meal?"

"I'm full"

 ** _She's smiling._**

"And you need to find Ashley and talk properly..."

"There's no rush mum"

"We're going now Spencer..."

"Let's go shopping or something, I need an outfit?"

"Spencer if you're wanting to show Ashley you've changed and you're not that same girl she dated in high school, this isn't the way to go about it"

 _ **She makes a very good point.**_

"Because avoiding her like you are now is what you did in high school when things got too hard..."

"Why do I tell you things?"

 _ **When she starts laughing I hop up.**_

"You're annoying mum, but you're right"

 _ **I'm not the same girl she dated in high school.**_

"I'll go talk to her and be an adult about it, but when she rejects me you're going to buy lots of cocktails..."

"Deal"

 ** _My nerves are getting the best of me._**

"Let's go"


	10. Chapter 10

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

 _ **I was hoping she wouldn't be here, t**_ _ **hen I could leave and pretend I tried to find her.**_

"Hi"

 _ **When she looks up I force a smile.**_

"Spencer I thought you'd gone into hiding..."

"Ash I wasn't hiding, I was delaying"

"Delaying?"

 _ **She's hopping up.**_

"Putting off the inevitable"

 _ **It's only been a day.**_

 _ **We've been talking for twenty four measly hours and now it's come to this.**_

 _ **Why did I sent that stupid message?**_

"Spencer we should talk"

 _ **She's drying herself with a towel while wearing very little clothing, it's distracting.**_

"Are you okay?"

 _ **I should probably answer her, she seems worried.**_

"Yeah sorry..."

"Let's go somewhere more private and talk"

 _ **She's being really sweet.**_

"Ash it can wait, I don't want to drag you away"

 _ **I'm trying every trick in the book.**_

It's okay, let me just grab my things"

 _ **When she walks over to collect her belongings I don't move.**_

 _ **I need to figure out what I'm going to say and I need to figure it out fast.**_

"Are you ready?"

 _ **No.**_

"Lead the way"

 _ **I have no idea where she's going, but I'm following.**_

"Excuse me I'm really sorry, I saw you down here earlier and I thought it was you, but I wasn't sure..."

 ** _She's nervous._**

"But it's obviously you, you're Spencer Carlin!?"

"Hi..."

"I'm a big fan"

"Thank you"

 _ **When I look over at Ashley she's smiling.**_

"Sorry I'm interrupting aren't I?"

"No, it's okay..."

 _ **I'm only waiting for the love of my life to tell me she doesn't feel the same way.**_

 _ **It can wait.**_

"Could I possibly get a photo?"

"Of course"

 _ **When I move so I'm standing next to her, her friend appears with a camera.**_

"Thank you so much, I'll stop annoying you now..."

"It was nice meeting you"

 _ **Usually I'd ask for her name and start up a conversation, but Ashley's here and I can't keep delaying this conversation.**_

"Sorry Ash..."

 ** _She's still smiling._**

"It's okay"

* * *

"Did you mean it?"

 ** _I'm not sure how I'm supposed to act right now._**

 ** _I don't want this to be a big deal, but it is._**

 ** _This is my life and I want to spend it with her._**

"Spencer?"

 ** _There's only so long I can stand here and put off answering._**

"I did... I do"

 ** _I've loved her since I was sixteen._**

"I'm sorry Spencer, I wouldn't have joked around and said everything I've said if I had of known..."

"It's okay, you have nothing to apologise for"

 _ **We walked into her room and I decided this was my spot.**_

 _ **I haven't moved since.**_

"Look I'm sorry I sent that message and vanished, I just knew this conversation was coming"

 _ **I know I need to hear her out, but it doesn't make it any easier.**_

 _ **I'm not going to like what she has to say and then it's going to be awkward.**_

"It's been a really long time Spencer..."

"I know"

"We haven't even been in each others lives for a really long time..."

"I know"

 _ **I seem to know a lot.**_

"I just..."

"Ashley it's fine, I get it"

 _ **Here goes nothing.**_

"You wouldn't of encouraged me to message another girl if you still felt the same way and I'm really sorry I've dropped this all on you, it wasn't something I planned..."

 _ **If I had of made a plan it wouldn't have been this.**_

"You were just really persistent and we were joking around and I got it in my head it was a good idea"

 _ **It definitely wasn't a good idea.**_

"And there's this really big part of me that wants to stand here and act like it's nothing, but I don't want to lie to you..."

 _ **She deserves the truth.**_

"I've been in love with you since I was sixteen Ash and I haven't been sitting around all of this time waiting for you..."

 _ **There's been other girls.**_

"There's been other girls and I've been on dates, but it's never worked out and if I'm being honest, I never wanted it to..."

 _ **Success was more important to me.**_

"I left LA for a fresh start Ash and I never wanted to leave you, my family or this crazy world we have, but I needed to get away and moving to North Carolina was the right thing for me to do at the time"

 _ **It was hard leaving, but it was the right thing to do.**_

"And when I got to UNC, I was so determined to learn from my mistakes and it was different, I didn't care what anyone thought anymore... Then everything just started working out for me"

 _ **Not quite everything.**_

"I was part of one of the biggest basketball programs in the country, there were scouts coming to my games and the team was doing really well... Then before I know it I was drafted and moving to Seattle"

 _ **It's been crazy few years.**_

"This is the first opportunity I've had to move back to LA and I know it's been a really long time, but I've missed you Ashley and I've missed this crazy life we have and I know it's not fair that I sent that message and it definitely wasn't something I planned, but it's the truth"

 _ **The truth will set me free or make my life incredibly awkward.**_

"I've been in love with you since I was sixteen and I've tried moving on and I've let all of this time pass, but it's still there"

 _ **It's always going to be there.**_

"Spencer I..."

 _ **When she pauses I know it's coming.**_

"I..."

 _ **She's nervous and I know what's coming isn't what I want to hear, but I love her and my love I have for her makes me want to make this easier on her.**_

"It's okay Ashley"

 _ **She's only a couple of steps away, but when I start moving, it seems so much further.**_

"You don't feel the same way..."

"I'm sorry"

 _ **I thought for sure I'd be the one with the tears in my eyes, but it's her.**_

"It's okay Ash"

 _ **I reach out cupping her cheek in my hand.**_

"I care about you Spencer and the last thing I want to do is hurt you..."

"I know but you have to be honest"

 ** _I force a smile so she knows I'm okay._**

"You've moved on and that's okay"

 ** _I brush my thumb over her cheek one last time and step back._**

"But I should probably go"

 ** _I force another smile._**

"I told mum I'd go swimming and she'll be really annoying if I don't show up"

 ** _It's the truth, but it's also the only excuse I have right now._**

 ** _I need to leave, so I can breathe again._**

 ** _This room is suffocating me._**

"I'll see you later..."

"Spencer?"

 _ **I'm at the door when I hear my name.**_

"Yeah?"

 _ **When I turn around that stupid fake smile I've been wearing is still on my face.**_

"Are you okay?"

 _ **This question shouldn't be as difficult as it is.**_

 _ **There's only two possible answers.**_

 _ **The truth and a lie that will make this easier on us both.**_

"Yeah"

 _ **I went with the lie.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Why are you the only one not down at the pool?"

 ** _When she walks into my room I walk back over to the chair by the window._**

"I was napping"

 ** _I've been sitting here since Spencer left._**

 ** _I can't stop thinking about everything she said._**

 ** _"_** Ashley you're in Las Vegas and the weather's amazing..."

"I know"

"Why are you up here napping?"

"I'm tired..."

 ** _I'm not really, but it seemed like a good answer._**

"And I spent most of the day down at the pool"

 ** _All that sun can't be good for my skin._**

"I saw you leave with Spencer and then she came back to the pool looking pretty flat?"

 ** _That's very observant of her._**

"And now you're up here by yourself?"

"I feel sick Maddy"

 ** _It sounds really dramatic, but I honestly do._**

 ** _I didn't want to hurt her._**

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 ** _I've been going over everything in my head for a while now, but it's not getting me anywhere._**

 ** _Maybe she'll help._**

"Mads you brought up that girl Spencer liked last night and when I saw her this morning I was joking around and encouraging her to message her..."

 ** _I should have stayed out of it._**

"She made up an excuse to leave and then the message she'd been writing came through to me"

"Oh..."

 ** _I really wasn't expecting that message to come through._**

"She's still in love with me Mads and I had no idea"

"Oh..."

 ** _I'm hoping she can come up with a better response than 'Oh'._**

"So I messaged her back straight away to make sure she was okay..."

 _ **She had me really worried.**_

"But she didn't get back to me for ages and then she came by the pool and we came up here to talk"

 ** _This sucks._**

"She was really honest Mads and I told her I didn't feel the same way"

 ** _I didn't handle it as well as I'd liked._**

"Oh..."

"Maddy do you have any other wise words up there you want to share or should I just keep expecting Oh?"

"Sorry I..."

 ** _Nothing I'm saying seems to be surprising her._**

"Ash I kind of suspected you were the girl Spencer was talking about when we spoke yesterday..."

 ** _Okay._**

"So I was encouraging her to do something about it. Ash I didn't think you were going to join in on the encouraging and I honestly thought you felt the same way..."

 ** _It's going to be so awkward now._**

"Ashley why don't you feel the same way?"

 ** _What!?_**

"You haven't been in a serious relationship since she left and it's pretty obvious you still care about her?"

"Of course I care about her Mads"

 ** _I'm always going to care about her._**

"But we dated nearly five years ago and a lot has changed..."

"A lot hasn't"

 ** _She's smiling._**

"Mads it's been a really long time..."

"So?"

"Do you still feel the same way about Glen?"

 ** _She's laughing._**

"Are you drunk Ashley?"

 ** _I was really drunk, but that conversation with Spencer really sobered me up._**

"Did you honestly just compare what I had with Glen to your relationship with Spencer?"

 ** _She's right that was a bad example._**

"Yes but no"

 ** _That didn't make any sense._**

"I don't know Maddy..."

"Ash here's what I know"

 ** _This should be interesting._**

"You haven't had a girlfriend since you were last with Spencer and sure there's been other girls, but nothing serious..."

"And?"

"And you haven't wanted another relationship with any girl since Spencer..."

"What's your point Maddy?"

"Have you ever wondered why?"

 ** _She's incredibly annoying._**

"Because I think you're scared Ashley and I get it, she really hurt you..."

 ** _Our relationship was toxic._**

"But all this time has passed and you haven't been able to move on and I think it's obvious you don't want to"

"Mads I can't just forget everything that happened back then"

"I know but it could all end tonight..."

 ** _What!?_**

"You could stumble out onto the strip and get hit by a bus"

 ** _That would suck._**

"If that happens is this how you'd want it all to end?"

 ** _Of course it isn't._**

 ** _Why would I want my life to end with me getting hit by a bus?_**

"Are you happy for it all to end with you having fucked all these random girls?"

 _ **She knows she's doing well, she's gone all Dr Phil on me and she's making a lot of sense.**_

 _ **It's pretty obvious she's happy with her work, the annoying smile on her face says it all.**_

"Because I've been sleeping with the same girl for a really long time Ash and I love every second of it.."

"Mads it's complicated"

"I know and you should take all the time you need to figure it out, but she's your Kirsten Ash and you can't leave her sitting down there thinking you don't care"

"She knows I care"

 ** _How could she not?_**

"Are you sure Ash?"

 ** _I'm fairly sure._**

"Because if I was Spencer and I'd just told you I was still in love with you and you said you didn't feel the same way, I wouldn't be sitting down there thinking you care"

 ** _She's so irritating._**

 ** _Why does she have to be right?_**

"I'd be feeling like an idiot and drinking myself silly wondering if the relationship we had meant a hell of a lot more to me than ever did to you..."

"FUCK!"

 _ **She's laughing.**_

"You're a shitty friend Maddy"

 _ **She's not really.**_

"Get up Ashley we're going to the pool"


	12. Chapter 12

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Cocktail?"

 ** _When she sits down on the edge of the pool I smile._**

"Thanks"

 ** _I slowly move over to where she's sitting._**

"How's the water Spencer?"

 ** _She has her feet in the water._**

"Ash I would have put money on me being more nervous than you"

 ** _She's laughing._**

"Sorry I had all these opening lines and that just seemed easy and obvious..."

"Well it worked, it broke the ice"

 _ **I'm happy she's not keeping her distance, but I didn't think she'd go out of her way to talk to me so soon.**_

"So when you left Maddy kind of ambushed me in my room..."

 ** _Ambushed?_**

"Okay ambushed might be a slight exaggeration, but she came by and annoyingly made a lot of sense..."

"The old Maddy was more fun, she rarely made any sense"

 _ **I haven't had a lot of contact with Maddy over the years, s**_ _ **o I have no idea what she thinks about any of this.**_

"I know, but this Maddy was very pro Spencer..."

"Can I take back that last comment?"

 ** _She's wearing a really nice bikini and it's very distracting, w_** ** _hy can't she be mine!?_**

 ** _This sucks._**

"So Mads came barging into my room and said something about me possibly getting hit by a bus tonight..."

"That's..."

 ** _I don't know what that is._**

"That's harsh Ash"

"I know, it's definitely not that way I'd want to go out..."

 _ **Getting hit by a bus would be a a horrible way to die.**_

"So Mads had me getting hit by a bus so I'd reflect on where I am right now in my life and it got me thinking..."

 _ **Okay.**_

I wasn't dishonest with you before Spencer, but I wasn't completely honest either... I let you leave thinking I didn't feel the same way and that's not exactly true"

 _ **I think my heart just skipped a beat.**_

 _ **I'm still not sure where she's heading with this, but it's sounding a lot more positive than it did when we spoke before.**_

"I'm always going to love you Spencer, but the relationship we had wasn't healthy and still to this day it messes with my head"

 ** _I wish I could go back in time._**

 ** _If I could, everything would be so different._**

"Spencer it was intense and when it was good it was really good, but when it was bad..."

"It was really bad?"

"Yeah"

 ** _I reach across and place my hand over hers._**

"I'm really sorry Ashley"

 ** _I probably shouldn't be touching her hand right now, but it feels right and she's not moving away._**

"Spencer it's okay we spoke about all of this years ago and I'm not saying this so you feel bad and apologise..."

 ** _I know she's not, but I still feel bad._**

"I just didn't want you to come down here and think I don't care about you, because I do..."

 ** _I know she does._**

"And I didn't want you to come down here and think I don't love you, because a part of me is always going to love you Spencer..."

 _ **She's really sweet.**_

"But I still look at you and remember all of that bad stuff and it's... a lot for me to take in"

 _ **The door slammed shut on me earlier and now I feel like it's creeping back open, slightly.**_

"Anyway I just wanted you to know all of that before that bus wipes me out tonight..."

"You're sweet..."

"I have to be Spencer, I might die tonight"

 _ **When she says that I laugh.**_

"No going near any roads"

 _ **I love her smile.**_

"Ash I'm going to say something just in case..."

 _ **I've already told her I'm still in love with her and she's not running away or avoiding me.**_

 _ **So I'm going to continue this day of honesty and see where it gets me.**_

"Ash I shouldn't have sent that message and it's not because I didn't mean every word, because I do... I just got caught up in the moment and I can't expect you to see me any differently now when we haven't been in each others lives lately..."

"I don't see you in a bad way Spencer..."

"Yeah but I hurt you and now I'm standing here saying everything I used to say... Why would you believe me now?"

 _ **I never wanted to hurt her, but I did.**_

"Ash I made so many promises back then and all I ever did was mess everything up, but I really have changed and when I look at those two..."

 ** _When I glance over at Maddy and Kirsten they're snuggled up in the corner of the pool._**

"I'm so jealous"

 ** _I'm really happy for them, but I want what they have with Ashley._**

"Because they got their shit together and they're still so disgustingly in love and I wanted that Ash... I want that with you"

 ** _Our hands are still touching._**

"So I'm going to be back in your life Ashley, obviously how much I'm back in it depends on you... But I'm signing with the Sparks on Wednesday and I'm going to be buying an apartment in LA"

 ** _I'm coming back for good._**

"I'm going to be around a lot Ashley and you might get really sick of me..."

 ** _Hopefully that doesn't happen._**

"But you will see that I'm not that same girl I was in high school"

 _ **I really have changed.**_

"And you don't owe me anything Ashley, but it would be really good if you could be honest with me one more time..."

 ** _We may as well get it all out in the open now._**

"Because if you honestly can't see us ever being together again, I promise I'll be a really good friend and it won't be weird, but I do need to know where I stand..."

 _ **I have to know.**_

"Because if there's a chance, I'm going to take it Ashley, but if there isn't I need to move on and start looking for Ashley 2.0..."

 ** _There's no Ashley 2.0._**

"Anyway I'm going to shut up now and wait for you to say something"

 ** _This is it, m_** ** _y heart could be shattered in seconds._**

"Spencer you're never going to find a second version of me, you might find a cheap rip off..."

 _ **She's smiling.**_

"But it will take a long time to find her and everyone know the sequels always suck"

 _ **That's true.**_

"So I'm a chance?"

 _ **That what she means right?**_

"Spencer you're always going to be a chance"


	13. Chapter 13

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

 ** _I can't stop thinking about her._**

 ** _I honestly thought I'd moved on, but then she told me she was still in love with me and everything changed._**

"Tonight could be the night Ash..."

"Kirsten we're taking it slow"

 ** _I actually don't know what we're doing._**

"Are you going to tell Spencer that's what you're doing?"

 ** _When she says that I laugh._**

"Kirsten I really want to sleep with her again..."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

 ** _I don't know._**

"I don't know it just feels like we need to wait..."

"Ash what you need to do is get on with it"

 ** _When I look over at her she's smiling._**

"You're still in love with her right?"

 ** _I am._**

"I get it Ash, it's been five years and she's been living in a different city"

 ** _We've hardly seen each other._**

"But when you love someone as much as you love Spencer it doesn't just go away"

 ** _I know._**

"Ash what's waiting going to achieve?"

"I don't know"

"Just sleep with her..."

"Kirsten I love how you make it sound like it isn't complicated"

"It isn't"

 ** _It kind of is._**

"Ash you've known her since you were a little kid, who cares if it didn't work out when you dated in high school! High school's fucked and it's not a healthy place to start any relationship"

 ** _That's true._**

"People change.. Look at Glen, I never thought I'd like him in high school, but we're friends now and I even laugh at his crappy jokes"

 ** _His jokes are really crap._**

"I slept with you in high school and that wouldn't happen now"

"Kirsten don't act like you didn't love every second of it..."

"I've had better Ash and your better is standing over there waiting for you"

 ** _When I look over to where they're standing I smile._**

"High school's shit Ash, it will be different this time..."

"Kirsten that was lovely speech, but I don't need to be convinced"

 ** _I want to be with her again._**

"You sound like you do..."

"I don't Kirsten, I'm just waiting for the right moment"

 ** _She's grinning._**

"Make the moment right Ash..."

"Kirsten if I go over and talk to her will you stop?"

"I will"

 _ **I can't stop thinking about her and Kirsten's right, what is waiting going to achieve?**_

"Can you watch the bar for a second?"

"I can"

* * *

"Hey Spencer"

"Hi..."

 ** _We're hugging._**

"I was just about to come over and say hello"

 _ **She looks incredible.**_

"Ash this place is great"

"I'm glad you like it..."

"I love it and this girl is amazing"

 ** _Jo plays here every Wednesday._**

"Hey Aid..."

"Sister Ashley"

 ** _When I get_** ** _to where he's standing he pulls me in for a hug._**

"Aid I'm not part of a nunnery..."

"Ashley they wouldn't let you near a nunnery"

 ** _When I look over at Glen he laughs._**

"Glen how did you get Tracy to sleep with you?"

"Are you looking for pointers Ash?"

 _ **The only girl I want to sleep with is his sister and I won't be needing any pointers.**_

"Hey Ky..."

"Hey, are we still on for tomorrow Ash?"

 ** _I'm just going to hug her before she catches on that I've forgotten our plans for tomorrow._**

"Of course"

 ** _It has to be something to do with the wedding._**

"The dresses will be ready to pick up in the morning and then we can go straight to the venue..."

"Sounds good"

 ** _When I get back to where Spencer's standing she laughs._**

"Nice save Ash..."

"Thank you"

 ** _I love her smile._**

"How did today go Spencer?"

 ** _She signed her new contract with the LA based team today._**

"It was really good"

 ** _When I notice the other three are distracted, I move my hand so it's resting on her lower back._**

"So Spencer I was thinking..."

 ** _She smells incredible._**

"What perfume are you wearing?"

"That's what you were thinking?"

"No, but I'm curious?"

"It's Calvin Klein..."

"I like it"

 ** _I love it._**

"So I was thinking..."

 ** _I'm standing really close._**

 ** _I don't want the others to hear what I'm about to say._**

"Spence this place shuts at one thirty and I was thinking if you don't already have plans, you could come back to mine?"

 ** _When I pull back her eyes lock on mine._**

"You called me Spence?"

 ** _I used to shorten her name all of the time, but when we broke up it didn't feel right, now it does._**

"Is that all you took from what I just said?"

 ** _She's grinning._**

"Yes Ash, I'll come back if you're sure?"

 ** _I've never been more sure of anything._**

"I don't mind waiting if you're not ready..."

"I don't want to wait Spencer"

 _ **I want to be with her again.**_

"But I really need to go back and help Kirsten"

 _ **It's busy and she's by herself.**_

"Wait for me Spence"


	14. Chapter 14

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

 ** _I'm feeling so many different emotions right now._**

 ** _I'm excited, I'm nervous and I'm terrified._**

 ** _I didn't know it was possible to feel all of these things at the same time._**

 ** _But it's Spencer, so I'm not surprised that I am._**

 ** _She has a really crazy effect on me._**

"Spencer how did you like the bar?"

 ** _I quickly pass them all a beer and sit back down next to Spencer._**

"Maddy I loved it..."

 ** _I'm going to let them talk amongst themselves while I try and reprogram my brain._**

"It's a really nice venue"

 ** _Getting the bar up and running was a lot of work._**

"It's great and the manager's hot"

 ** _When Spencer looks over at me I laugh, s_** ** _he thinks Maddy's talking about me._**

"Kirsten's the manager..."

"That makes a lot more sense"

 ** _She's grinning._**

"So where are you going to live Spencer?"

 ** _I've been so caught up in everything else that's been happening, that I haven't stopped to ask her anything about where she's going to live._**

 ** _I know she said she's looking to buy, but I have no idea where._**

"I'm actually meeting with a real estate agent tomorrow"

 ** _She is?_**

"What kind of place are you looking for?"

"Probably an apartment"

 ** _Apartments are easier and they're in better locations._**

"What area are you looking in?"

"I'm not really sure Mads, probably West Hollywood..."

"Nice"

 ** _Very nice._**

"So renting?"

"I'll be buying, but I'm probably going to rent until I find the right place..."

"I should have played basketball in high school"

 ** _When she says that I laugh._**

"Maddy there's a reason we always skipped P.E..."

"Ashley speak for yourself I was very talented with balls"

 ** _Gross._**

"Mads if you're trying to put me off sex you're doing an excellent job"

 ** _I'm with Kirsten on this one._**

 ** _I didn't need that image in my head._**

"Ash where would I find your bathroom?"

 ** _When she looks over at me I smile._**

"It's the middle door..."

"I'll be back"

 ** _When she walks away I look back over at Maddy and Kirsten._**

"Deep breathes Ash"

 ** _Am I really that obvious?_**

"I'm fine..."

"You're freaking out"

 ** _There's a small part of me that's freaking out, but overall I'm pretty good._**

"Can you two please vanish?"

 ** _When Maddy hops she pulls Kirsten up with her._**

"That works for us Ash, she's about to fall asleep..."

 ** _When Kirsten yawns it makes me laugh._**

"Now I can keep her up"

 ** _She just winked at me._**

"Maddy how do you feel about me just lying there?"

 ** _That's hilarious._**

"Kirsten you're not going to want to just lie there... Night Ash"

"Night Mads..."

"I really do want to just lie there"

"Come on baby, I'll be on top..."

"Night Ash"

"Night"

"Night Spence"

 ** _I have my back to them._**

"Night"

 ** _When she gets to where I'm sitting I grab her hand._**

"It's finally just you and me Spence..."

 ** _I gently tug on her arm until she moves so she's straddling my legs._**

"That's just how I like it"

 ** _I love her smile._**

"I'm not going to lie Ash I'm a little nervous"

 ** _When I cup her cheek in my hand she tilts her head to the side._**

 ** _Our first kiss was very similar to this._**

 ** _It was Thanksgiving about six or seven years ago and everyone else had gone to bed._**

 ** _We were on the couch and one thing lead to another._**

 ** _That night changed everything._**

"Me too"

 ** _When my lips finally touch hers, my heart starts racing._**

 ** _I'm convinced my heart is going to beat right out of my chest._**

 ** _She makes me so nervous._**

 ** _A part of me wishes she didn't have this effect on me, but it's all part of it, it's part of what makes us great._**

 ** _She's the only one that can make me feel this way, but she's also the only one that can shatter my heart and that terrifies me._**

"Are you still nervous Spence?"

 ** _She's grinning._**

"No, I'm all good now"

 ** _I quickly lift her shirt up and over her head._**

"We should probably relocate"

* * *

 ** _I had the whole night to think about how this was going to go, but when my lips finally touched hers, I forgot it all._**

"Plllleaase..."

 ** _All I wanted to do all night was touch her and now I am, I don't want to stop._**

 ** _She's addictive._**

"Ash..."

 ** _When I add a second finger her back arches off the bed._**

"Shiiit..."

 ** _Her fingers are traveling down my stomach._**

"I'm close..."

 ** _When her fingers slide between my folds I know I won't be far away either._**

"Mmmm"

 ** _I'm pushing my hips down on her hand as my fingers move in and out of her centre._**

"Assshhh..."

 ** _She's really close._**

"I..."

 ** _When her whole body starts to shake, I hold my hand still as my hips grind into her._**

 ** _Then it happens, my whole body starts trembling._**

"Speennce"

 ** _Shit, w_** ** _hat have I just done?_**


	15. Chapter 15

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Are you okay Ash?"

 _ **What is wrong with me?**_

 _ **Why am I acting so strange?**_

"You're being a little quiet?"

"Sorry, what time is it?"

 ** _When I reach out for my phone she moves her hand away from my stomach._**

"Ash I can leave if you want?"

 ** _That's not what I want._**

"Spencer I don't want you to leave"

 _ **I thought I'd moved on.**_

 ** _I thought it was normal to feel the way I was feeling._**

 ** _How can anyone go from loving someone as much as I loved Spencer, to nothing?_**

 ** _There's always going to be something there and that's what I thought it was that I was feeling._**

 ** _But it wasn't that, it's the same thing I felt when we were together before, I just didn't know it was._**

 ** _I never moved on._**

 ** _I never actually got over her._**

 ** _I'm still just as in love with her as I was back then._**

"Are you sure Ash?"

 ** _I'm positive._**

"Spence I don't want you to leave"

 _ **She had her legs tangled around mine and her hand resting on my stomach, but now there's nothing.**_

 _ **She's stopped touching me and the new distance between us isn't what I want.**_

"I've made you uncomfortable..."

"Spencer you haven't made me uncomfortable"

 ** _I've made myself uncomfortable._**

"I'm just... I'm worried... I don't want to lose you again"

 _ **I didn't want that to sound as full on as it did, but there's no turning back now.**_

"I'm not going anywhere Ash..."

"I didn't think you were going anywhere last time and you did?"

"That was different..."

"How?"

 _ **She caught me off guard when she told me she was going to North Carolina for college.**_

 _ **I knew she had offers from other colleges outside of LA, but I never expected her to take any of them.**_

"Ash I needed to get away..."

"From me?"

"In a way yes"

 _ **I need to hear that she's sticking around for good this time.**_

"Ash I understood why you ended everything back then, but it didn't make it any easier for me to move on..."

 _ **It wasn't working out, we needed to go our separate ways.**_

"So I decided to leave and it wasn't an easy decision to make, but it was the right one for me to make at the time"

 ** _I do understand why she left, but it stings._**

 ** _She kept in contact with Ky and Aid, but I_** ** _never heard from her._**

 ** _We only ever spoke when she came back to LA and that wasn't very often._**

"I needed a fresh start Ash and I wasn't going to get one if I stayed in LA..."

"Spencer you never called, there were no emails, no texts... not even a short message on Facebook"

"Ash I don't remember anything coming from you either"

 _ **When she says that I move so I'm sitting on the edge of the bed.**_

"Ashley I did a lot wrong back then, but we're both to blame for the lack of contact..."

"I stayed here Spencer, I didn't run away"

"Is that actually what you think I did?"

 _ **I don't know what I think.**_

"Because I wasn't running away Ash, how could I ever run away from you?"

 _ **I don't know.**_

"Our families are connected, I couldn't run away from you even if I wanted to"

 ** _This isn't how I wanted this to go._**

"And I never wanted to Ash, I left LA for me, I didn't leave to get away from you"

 ** _When I feel the bed move I turn around._**

"Spencer?"

 _ **I watch her as she grabs her clothes off the ground.**_

"Don't leave"

 _ **When she doesn't answer me I quickly throw a shirt on and walk over to where she's standing.**_

"This isn't what I want Spencer..."

"I know"

 _ **When she brushes her fingers through my hair I smile.**_

"But I hurt you Ashley and it's going to take a lot more than what we just did to convince you I'm not that same girl I was back in high school..."

"I don't care about that anymore Spencer"

 ** _I honestly don't._**

"I don't care about any of that anymore, I'm ready to forget it all"

 ** _I want to be with her again._**

"I just need you to promise me that you're not going anywhere this time, even if this doesn't work out how we want it to"

 _ **I want her in my life, no matter what happens.**_

"I've signed a contract Ash, I can't go anywhere even if I wanted to and I don't want to, so that's an easy promise to make..."

 _ **As of this moment right now, I'm**_ _ **done over thinking all of this.**_

 _ **Whatever happens, happens.**_

"You're stuck with me Ashley"

 _ **That works for me.**_

"Spencer did you really have to put your clothes back on?"

"I was trying to give you space..."

"Well now I just have to take them off again"

 _ **Maybe I don't, she's doing it for me.**_

"Spencer this professional athlete life you've been living is treating you well..."

"I wasn't going to say anything Ash, but you should consider some exercise"

 _ **When she says that I laugh.**_

"That's harsh Spencer..."

 _ **She's laughing.**_

"I'm joking"

 _ **When she pulls my shirt up and over my head I smile.**_

"You look incredible Ash..."

"Spencer how do you feel about this being our little secret for a while?"

 _ **She's nodding.**_

"That's an excellent idea..."

 _ **I knew she'd agree.**_

"Not because I don't want them to know or because I care if they do, they can just be a little annoying..."

"Exactly"

 _ **When her lips start making their way down my neck I tilt my head to the side.**_

"Spence we have Ky's wedding in a couple of days, so no leaving any marks..."

"What about if they're hidden?"

 _ **When her lips start leaving a trail of kisses down my stomach, my heart starts racing.**_

"That's okay with me"


	16. Chapter 16

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

 ** _She has me wedged between her and the door._**

 _ **I can't believe I'm actually going to stop this.**_

"Ash?"

"Mmmm..."

 ** _We were on our way out and we got a little distracted._**

"This sucks, but if I don't leave now I'm going to be late for my appointment"

 ** _I don't have any self control, I'm not going to be able to walk away from her._**

 ** _Why did I organise these appointments for today?_**

 _ **What was the rush?**_

 ** _I don't need a place to live._**

 ** _I just need a room with Ashley in it._**

"You're vibrating Spence"

 ** _When I reach for my phone she pulls back._**

"Is it your mum?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll grab my keys"

 ** _This sucks, I don't want this to end._**

 _"Hey mum..."_

 _"Spencer I was starting to worry you had died"_

 _"I'm definitely alive mother"_

 ** _I'm still stuck in my Ashley bubble, last night was incredible._**

 _"Well that's a relief"_

 _ **When Ashley gets back to where I'm standing I smile.**_

 _"Where did you stay last night?"_

 _"At a friends house..."_

 _"Spencer was it a normal friend or a special friend?"_

 ** _When she says that I laugh._**

 _"She was definitely special mum"_

 ** _When I reach out and brush my fingers over Ashley's cheek she smiles._**

 _"Did you leave with a girl when you were at Ashley's bar?"_

 ** _You give my mum an inch and she wants a mile._**

 _"Yes..."_

 _"Wasn't that weird?"_

 _"Nothing that happened last night was weird mother"_

 ** _She's laughing._**

 _"Mum am I allowed to hang up now?"_

 _"Spencer you're allowed to hang up when you tell me how long you're going to be?"_

 _"I'll be there in ten.."_

 _"See you then"_

 _ **When I hang up I lean back against the door.**_

"You let your mum think you picked up a random girl at my bar last night?"

 _ **I love her laugh.**_

"She came to that conclusion herself Ash, I just didn't correct her..."

"This is good, she's going to be so upset for me"

 _ **When she dramatically places her hand on her chest I shake my head.**_

"Are you ready to go?"

 _ **She has her keys dangling on her finger.**_

"After you Spence"

* * *

"What are you thinking about?"

 ** _When she moves her hand so it's resting on my knee I smile._**

"Ash I'm still surprised last night actually happened..."

"Are you really?"

 _ **I wasn't expecting this to happen so soon,**_ _ **but I'm glad it has.**_

"We always seem to find a way back to each other..."

"Not always Ash"

 _ **We didn't in high school, well we did a couple of times, but then we didn't.**_

"Spencer I haven't had sex like that since I was with you last..."

 _ **She's grinning.**_

"Now I have to go run errands with Ky"

 _ **When I wrap my fingers around hers she looks over at me.**_

"So what happens now Spence?

"You're really busy today right?"

 _ **It's going to be a crazy couple of days.**_

 _ **Ky and Aiden get married in two days.**_

"We can find time Spence"

 _ **I have a permanent smile on my face, today's a really great day.**_

"I do have to spend most of the day being Ky's slave, then we have the wedding rehearsal and I have to stop by the bar..."

 _ **That's not ideal.**_

"Come over again tonight?"

 _ **There's no way I'm saying no to that.**_

"Of course"

 _ **She's grinning.**_

"Spence we haven't really talked about much since you've been back, we've obviously discussed our feelings and we had some really incredible sex, but I'm pretty out of the loop with everything else..."

"What would you like to know?"

"I don't know..."

 _ **When she says that I laugh.**_

"I just want to know stuff"

 _ **She's adorable.**_

"Ash should I buy an apartment or a house?"

 _ **I need to decide.**_

"That's a tough one Spence..."

 _ **It really is.**_

"I can't help you with that one, but I'll sleep with you in either if that helps"

 _ **She can't help herself.**_

"That's good to know"

 _ **In a couple of minutes her car's going to stop in her driveway and this moment will be over.**_

 ** _This sucks._**

"Ash, come on a date with me?"

 ** _When she looks over at me it makes me laugh._**

"I'm serious..."

"I know Spence I'm just surprised, have we ever been on a real date?"

 _ **We went on dates, we just didn't acknowledge that they were dates.**_

"Technically we never referred to them as dates, but we did..."

"Will I have to dress up?"

"No, but you have to spend the time alone with me and my riveting conversation..."

"Spence you're not selling this very well"

 _ **She's laughing.**_

"We can go back to your place after and I'll sleep with you"

"I'm in"


End file.
